Metal Gear: A New Threat
by Otacon
Summary: This is a crossover of Metal Gear and Resident Evil. What happens when Ocelot makes a deal with Umbrella Incorporated? And what does Ocelot plan to do with the G-Virus? Find out. PG-13 for mild language, and will get gory. Please R and R. Chapter 2 up soo


Disclaimer: Metal Gear and all related characters belong to Konami. Umbrella belongs to Capcom. This is a crossover fic, but I am trying to make it seem that it could happen in the world of Metal Gear. I don't mention anything about Resident Evil except for the G-Virus and Umbrella. I wanted this to be as believable as possible. Please review after you read, thanks. If I get enough reviews, I plan to make this a 10 chapter story, leaving room for a sequel.  
  
1 Metal Gear: A New Threat  
  
"Snake! Come in!"  
  
"I'm here Otacon, you can start the mission briefing."  
  
Three years after the Big Shell incident, the anti-Metal Gear group known as Philanthropy was continuing there search for Revolver Ocelot. He eluded death once again on the Big Shell, and has since made several contacts. Philanthropy must find out what he is up to.  
  
"Copy that, Snake. I just received word that Ocelot has been spotted. Raiden has come in handy after all, eh Snake?"  
  
"Yeah, I judged the boy to soon. What do you have on Ocelot?" Snake questioned Otacon.  
  
"Well, it seems that he has a scheduled meeting with Umbrella Incorporated…"  
  
"Umbrella? What the hell? Why would Ocelot contact a major pharmaceutical company?"  
  
"I, I don't know Snake, but your mission is to find out. You are now on your way to the United States Umbrella Headquarters. Your objectives are as followed. Don't worry, it is simple. All you need to do is get the meeting on tape. The meeting between Ocelot and the head of Umbrella America, Mr. Okawa, will begin in approximately one hour. You are to infiltrate the Umbrella facility, record the conversation, and get out of there. Do not go after Ocelot Snake."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Snake! You can get him another time! If he knows you are there, they will reschedule the conference."  
  
"Fine, Snake out."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Luck is the one thing I don't need."  
  
It was 6:00 PM by the time Snake reached Umbrella, and it was getting dark. All the better as Snake's dark colored helicopter landed on and abandoned warehouse near the Umbrella facility. Snake checked his equipment, all he had with him was the standard Military issue SOCOM with suppresser and a tape recorder. Snake was dressed in a FOXHOUND "Sneaking Suit", a dark blue in color. He had ammo clips along his chest and a gun holster at his side. He wore his bandanna, which he wore to every mission. Otacon said it brought him luck, but Snake didn't believe in such things.  
  
By the time Snake reached the ground floor of the warehouse, it had gone completely dark and a cool autumn breeze was blowing, his bandanna flying in all directions. His plan was to get in from the sewers. Once he was in the sewers, Otacon said, they would take him under the facility. He was to climb up the third ladder he saw and should come out on Basement one of Umbrella. There was a rumor that there was as many as fifty basement floors, but Snake did not see any reason for a pharmaceutical company to have that many…  
  
Snake found a sewer cover, pried it open, and climbed down the cold steel ladder into the wretched smell below.  
  
"Otacon, I am in the sewers… it doesn't smell too good. Has Umbrella been dumping anything down here?"  
  
"No, not that I know of Snake. There are no reports of anything being dum…"  
  
"Oh God."  
  
  
  
"Snake! What is it?"  
  
  
  
1.1 Snake did not answer as he stared at the source  
  
Of the smell. He had stepped on it at first, not knowing what it was. He looked down, staring at a pile of rotting flesh. It was a decayed human. There was one eye, hanging out of its' socket, the other floating in the sewer water. The lifeless hands had started to rot, white bone protruding through. The victims spinal cord hung out under its' waist, for there were no legs to go with the body of this corpse.  
  
"Otacon, I just found a dead body. Have there been any reported murders lately?"  
  
"I'll check Snake, you get back to the mission. Otacon out."  
  
Snake continued on, trying to get that horrific image out of his mind, and the smell out of his nose. He reached the ladder and climbed up. He opened the hatch and stepped up into the basement of the Umbrella facility.  
  
According to Otacon, the conference hall was on the second floor. He began looking for the elevator. He saw two blinking arrows in one corner of the basement, this floor seemingly used as a parking garage. He proceeded towards the lights, knowing they were the elevator. Snake stepped inside and hit the button for the second floor, but nothing happened. The control panel was loose, so he took it off. Sparks flew out and Snake examined the wires. Something had chewed through them.  
  
"Damn," Snake mumbled aloud, "guess I have to take the stairs. He stepped out of the elevator, but quickly darted in.  
  
-boom, boom, boom-  
  
Snake concealed himself at the sounds of the footsteps. They sounded human, but with a limp. One leg sounded like it was dragging.  
  
"Oooohhh."  
  
Snake heard the moans of someone in pain, and took a glance out into the dark basement. He saw nothing and his heart started to beat faster as more moans escaped the mouth of the unseen intruder. Snake figured that since he can't see the enemy, the enemy can't see him. He dodged out of the elevator and hid behind a few crates, trying to locate the stairs. He found a pair of double doors and headed for them. The moans continued as Snake climbed the stairs, but fell silent once he was out of hearing distance. He proceeded to the second floor without looking back.  
  
Snake's Codec beeped and he knelt on one knee, touching his ear.  
  
"Snake," Otacon said, "I found something."  
  
"Yeah, go ahead. What did you find."  
  
"It seems there have been a number of disappearances lately. They seem random at first, happening at all different times. But there is one connection between all of them. All the missing people are Umbrella employees."  
  
"Interesting, see what else you could find. I almost had a run in with… something just now. All I heard was moans."  
  
"At least you avoided detection Snake. Now hurry! The meeting is going to start in a few minutes. The conference hall is east of your current position. Go!"  
  
Snake continued down the hallway, the only sound was his footsteps. He hung a right down the next corridor. The walls were covered in portraits of who seemed to be important Umbrella figure heads. The nearest one was of a Mr. Ashford. He glanced at the painting, the man's cold eyes seemingly staring a whole through Snake. He shook the feeling of fear off as he heard muffled voices coming from a nearby room. He recognized a voice even though it was muffled. It was Revolver Ocelot's. Snake had to hear what was going on. He looked around and found an air vent. He carefully took the cover off and climbed in. He crawled until Ocelot and Mr. Okawa came into view.  
  
The conference hall was beautifully decorated. Landscape paintings lined the walls, plants under the paintings. Sculptures were placed throughout the large room. The floor was marble, and the meeting table was made of some kind of oak. The chairs were delicately crafted, and each was partially different from the next. Okawa and Ocelot were both standing. Ocelot was pacing back and forth as he talked, his boot's spurs clanging against the floor.  
  
"Mr. Okawa, I have requested this meeting for a reason, and I intend to get right down to business," Ocelot said.  
  
"Yes, do continue."  
  
"I have a deal for you. If you help develop something for me, I will give you the plans for Metal…"  
  
"Gear!" Snake said. What would Umbrella want with Metal Gear?  
  
"A very enticing deal, Mr. Ocelot. One question. What do you want us to develop?" Mr. Okawa questioned Ocelot.  
  
"Actually, you already developed it. I just want you to make more. The G-Virus."  
  
"Y-you can't be serious! It is still in testing! And after the disaster in Raccoon City, you want that virus?!"  
  
"Mr. Okawa, Raccoon City is the reason I want the virus. I know its' destructive power and I want to control it. I have a question for you, have you completed Metal Gear's repairs yet?"  
  
"Yes, and you can pick it up on basement floor fifty-one."  
  
"What the hell? Metal Gear is here! Otacon, did you get that?"  
  
"Yeah Snake. I don't know what Umbrella has to do with Metal Gear, but I don't like it. Now, listen to the rest of the conversation."  
  
"Good, good. Mr. Okawa, I want the G-Virus so that I can launch it in Metal Gear's warheads. All nations will bow before me unless they want another Raccoon City incident."  
  
"Ocelot, you have a deal. We will begin mass production of the G- Virus. You can wait in our guest rooms while we make preparations. They are on the twenty-first floor. We will call you when the Virus is ready. Good bye."  
  
"I hope to hear from you soon." Ocelot walked out of the room and Mr. Okawa sat down, deep in thought.  
  
"Snake, I don't know what this G-Virus is, but you have a new objective. Find and retrieve a sample of this virus. The labs are on the tenth floor."  
  
"I will get those samples, don't you worry.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
Author's Notes: So, what do you think? Please Read and Review. The second chapter will be up soon. 


End file.
